


In Suits

by LemonSeal



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSeal/pseuds/LemonSeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one else could wearing suits more sexy than Bruce Wayne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Suits

布鲁西从不错过任何一场派对。

他是哥谭最声名狼藉的富家子，最受欢迎的派对动物。

而所有派对的乐趣所在，最精华之处就是在气氛临近高潮之时从舞池中消失，拉着幽会的情人躲进一墙之隔的书房里，裤子褪到脚踝，听着不远处的音乐与人声，被半强迫地按住口交。在这种时候没有谁还能分出多余的心力在乎房门是否反锁，但是管他的呢，没有什么比这更叫人兴致勃勃。

布鲁斯背靠着墙壁，而超人就半跪在他身前。布鲁斯坚硬的欲望在热烈的吸吮中胀大，让他因为快感而战栗不已，而强而有力的、能够撼动整个星球的双手抬着他的大腿，令他的身体不因欢愉的眩晕滑落跪倒。

“……求你……”布鲁斯深深吸气想要克制自己的声音，然而这没用，他颤抖的带着泣音的呻吟还是从紧咬的齿缝间泄露出来。他的十指插入超人微卷的柔软的黑发之中，随着吞吐的节奏无力地握紧。氪星人不需要呼吸，却是布鲁斯感到窒息，除了股间的爱抚再也顾及不到其他。不间断的吞咽，吮吸，火热的舌头从柔软的双球一直舔到顶部，带来的快感就像一道闪亮电流穿透他的脊柱，让他头皮发麻，脑中空白。

“求你……克拉克——”布鲁斯再一次惊叫，忍耐让他的嗓音沙哑，“我就快要……”

克拉克却在这时候松开他站起来。失去支持且同时被中断的快感令布鲁斯畏冷般地寒战着，本能地投入他的英雄的怀抱寻求热源。

房间昏暗，他被快得看不见的疾风拖进来时没有机会开灯。红蓝的紧身衣和披风在门缝间透漏过来的微光下闪耀，发亮，凭着那轮廓和不可磨灭的记忆，布鲁斯双手搭上那宽厚的肩膀，抬头，渴求地踮起酸软的双腿去亲吻对方的嘴唇。

在克拉克的舌尖上，布鲁斯尝到苦涩的他自己的味道。

布鲁斯为此愈加的兴奋，他挺身，硬得发痛的器官试探地在克拉克的大腿上戳刺，直到一只温暖的发烫的手握住他。他几乎尖叫出声，但是克拉克用嘴唇堵住了他的声音。

炽热的呼吸喷洒在鼻翼与嘴角，克拉克亲吻布鲁斯的嘴唇，吻他阔别了数月也思念了数月的精致五官，仿佛这就是唯一的确认他切实存在的方式。他渴望布鲁斯的一切，渴望他的视线他的身体他的声音……

“想我吗，布鲁斯？你想我吗？”

“是的，是的，无时无刻！”欲望得到安抚，布鲁斯满足地低叹，在亲吻的间隙中欢快地回应，毫无保留地坦承他的思念。

他的诚实理应得到嘉奖。

克拉克加快了手中撸动的速度，同时扣住布鲁斯的后颈让他仰头，将他拉进一个缠绵的难以分离的激吻之中。

高潮来得猛烈而迅速，布鲁斯在克拉克的手中射了出来，与此同时对方的制服仍然完好而他自己的上半身还是衣冠楚楚。射精后的疲惫与余韵导致他的身体敏感至极，汗湿的衬衣紧贴在胸膛上，摩擦着发硬的乳头带来轻微的刺痛。充血的肉粒火热而坚硬，克拉克的手指掐住它们，拉扯、拧转。

布鲁斯大声抽泣，仍然勃起的阴茎抽搐着再次吐出少量精液，而克拉克对他的榨取仍未结束。他的手腕被并拢抓住，拉高举到头顶，牢牢地扣住压在墙上，身体也被顺势翻转，面对墙壁。冰凉的墙壁很快也被他的呼吸炙烤得滚烫，呼出的气流在他的口鼻与墙壁之间凝结成细小的水珠，和汗水一道沿着火热的皮肤蜿蜒流下。他紧张地等待，寒毛耸立，为即将发生的一切而战栗不已。

克拉克的手毫无转圜地插进他的股间，分开他发软颤抖的大腿。将布鲁斯射在他手中的精液黏腻而色情地涂抹在对方饱满的臀瓣上，滑腻的触感令那具高潮后敏感万分的身体随着他手指的移动颤抖、紧绷。

“抬高屁股。”

克拉克命令道，毫不留情地掴打布鲁斯的屁股。

那力道之大，让布鲁斯感觉自己的屁股立刻就火辣辣地发麻，一定是肿了起来。他现在是布鲁斯·韦恩，那个软弱的贪欢的花花公子，所以他立刻抽噎着求饶，翘高臀部迎向克拉克抵在他臀缝间的火热坚挺，讨好地磨蹭。

“求你，轻点，克拉克——”

他的手腕还被抓着，克拉克故意又往高处提了些，布鲁斯被垮在脚踝的长裤牵绊着动弹不得，脚尖勉强踩在地板上支撑体重，同时还要抬高屁股供克拉克亵玩。这太过了，他有点恼火地皱起眉头，喉咙里发出模糊不清的抱怨。

“别心急，亲爱的。”

他贴着墙，耳中传入克拉克的轻笑声，轻微的震动随着他们紧贴的皮肤传递过来，酥麻，瘙痒，而且炽热难耐。就连墙壁都不那么凉了，又热又湿的感觉令布鲁斯痛苦地扭动身体，乞求克拉克做些什么来解救他。

当克拉克掰开他的臀瓣，把他赤裸的火热的性器挤入高热的股缝间时，布鲁斯惊惶地被电流击中一般惊跳了起来。他徒劳地挣扎：“等等，别就这么……克拉克，你太大了……呜……”

那非同寻常的尺寸带给他的不仅是极度的快感。尽管他也希望克拉克能在这时上了自己，但是在没有润滑的情况下，这几乎不可能在不伤害到他的前提下完成。然而沉甸甸的分量和硬度仍旧令布鲁斯期待不已，甚至射过一次的性器又吐出稀薄的清液，混杂着汗水让他湿透的股间更加狼籍得一塌糊涂。

但是克拉克并没有试着强行插入他，而是稍稍调整了角度，揉搓着布鲁斯的臀瓣，让他用屁股夹住自己的阴茎。

“你已经湿透了，布鲁斯，”克拉克贴在他耳边低语，“你的屁股就和你的洞一样棒，它们既柔软又丰满，充满弹性，而且总是那么的紧、那么翘，就连披风也挡不住。”

“操你的，克拉克……”布鲁斯扭过头，用带泪的眼睛狠狠地瞪着异想天开的外星情人，“所以你每一次都故意飞在我身后就是、嗯啊……为了看我的屁股？”

克拉克用一个激烈的吻作为回答。他加快了在布鲁斯的股缝间抽插的速度，每一次都把布鲁斯的身体顶得悬空，在唯一能支撑他体重的阴茎上颤抖。

他的每一次抽插都让布鲁斯想起克拉克的阴茎如何打开他的身体进入到最深处，如何在他体内驰骋，如何撞击他的前列腺令他无数次地高潮。

天哪。

身体里留存着的过于鲜明的关于快感的记忆让布鲁斯感到阵阵空虚。带着哭腔的声音从布鲁斯口中溢出，他迎向克拉克，不自觉地翕张的穴口在对方热铁般的阴茎的摩擦下变得炽热而湿润。

“操我，克拉克，求你……”

“我正这么做呢。”

克拉克微笑，舔舐布鲁斯眼角滑落的汗水，或者是泪水。

“不！不是这样，我想要你，想要你操我，插我，填满我，射进我体内！”布鲁斯恼怒地、但也虚弱地低吼，他粗俗直白的词汇换来克拉克更加用力的快速的抽插，而他的另一只手握住他再度勃起的性器，用同样的速度撸动起来。

“十分钟后你就要上台致辞了，韦恩先生，我可不想现在就把你操到腿软，在哥谭市民前丢脸。”那穿着超级英雄制服的混蛋温柔地、善解人意地回答。

“去他妈的致辞！”

“我会的，只要你乖乖听话，宴会结束后我就会给你想要的一切。你会被我彻底地操翻，而我会用精液喂饱你，让你的脑子里除了我的老二什么都不记得。”

克拉克在布鲁斯鼓胀的太阳穴上印下甜蜜的一吻，将滚烫的精液释放在布鲁斯紧窄的臀缝中，而后者也在他粗俗的下流话和手淫中同时射了出来。

接着，克拉克整理好自己，再为高潮了两次后全身无力，趴在墙上的韦恩先生提好了裤子。当然，他没有擦掉那些黏答答地沾在对方皮肤上的精液。

布鲁斯悔恨地瞪着一脸阳光的超人。温热的精液从腿间滑落的感觉糟糕透了，而他却无能为力，甚至没法去洗手间清理自己。

因为那位人间之神微笑着，居高临下地命令他夹着自己的精液直到宴会结束，到那时，他会得到应有的嘉奖。

布鲁斯无法拒绝。

“去吧，亲爱的，市长在等着你呢。”

超人打开门，优雅地躬身做出了一个邀请的姿势。

布鲁斯深深吸气，挺直身体走了出去。

 

 

 


End file.
